Over and Over
by AmaiYuzuki564
Summary: Rika has been going through mulitple worlds to prevent her death.Italy has been going through multiple time loops to save his friends and get out of the mansion,alive. Rika decides to help Italy and his friends fight fate and escape. Hetaoni/Higurashi.


**Me: Tadaima! I've been very busy lately, I got final exams at school and I've been maintaining my (brand new) DeviantArt account,if that's what you call busy... Anyway my first fanfic that's not Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara! *celebration* Though I wanted to write a Zeki AU fic, buuuttt I guess I'll wait until school ends,when I have a shitload of freetime! So what's this,you ask? Well, when I started watching Hetalia,I've seen some things about Hetaoni going around,so out of curiousity,I decided to watch Hetaoni. At the end I was like,"Oh my Buddha,this sounds just like Higurashi!" and I saw some crossover fanart on dA,then my mind just EXPLODED with ideas..and that leads me to writing this...**

**Thanks to NaikoruJ from DeviantArt for giving me the inspiration to write this!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to? I am NOT genius enought to come up with Hetalia Or Higurahi,this is called FANfiction after all..**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Here We Go Again.**

**Rika's POV**

"Rika...Rika!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see a purple haired girl with horns,in a shrine maiden outfit.

"Rika,are you okay?" Hanyu asks.

I glared at her."I died again,how can I be okay?"

Hanyu flinched at my outburst and let out a faint "au au..."

I sighed. I've gotten very tired of this. Going to another world only to end up back where I started. I've been doing this many times, but I still can't figure out who killed me or why. And plus, my friends end up dying too.

"I might as well give up. No matter what I do,the result is always the same." I said.

"No,Rika, don't say that." Hanyu replied.

"Why?"

"Well,because..." Hanyu trailed off.

"See? You can't answer that,can't you?"

"Hau au..."

"Hic..."

The small noise caught my attention and I franticly looked around to find the source of the noise.

"Hanyu,did you hear that?" I asked.

Hanyu nodded."Yeah, I heard it. It sounds like someone crying."

A faint sparkle caught my eye and I followed it. I picked up something that appeared to be a large shard of glass. I stared deeply into it until I started to see an image come into view. It appeared to to be an abandoned mansion. Dark clouds surrounded it and it rained heavily. A man in a blue military uniform ran out of the mansion.

"I got out." he said."I'm the only one who survived,the only one who got out."

I tilted my head in curiousity. What is he talking about? Did something happen at that mansion?

"I shouldn't have been able to get out. What the hell? This doesn't make any sense. Out of everyone, I'm the only one left?"

Suddenly,a big,gray alien-type thing came out of the mansion. The man noticed and ran towards the gate with the monster running after him.

"Stop!" the man screamed.

The monster stopped right in it's tracks.

"I won,right? You couldn't catch me; you lost! The moment I get out of here. you'll lose! There's nothing you can do at that distance!" the man taunted."Doesn't that make you frustated? I'm your last trophy,after all."

The monster just stood there and stared.

"...back...Take us back!"

There was a flash of light and a different image came up. This one was quite frightening. Blood was splattered all over the walls and there were corpses scattered all over the room and standing in the middle of the room,crying,was the man from earlier.

The image started to warp and it faded.

"No,no,no,no,no! Why did it go off now? What happened!" I shouted.

"Rika,calm down!" Hanyu said.

"Hanyu, I want to go there."

"What?"

"I want to go to that mansion. I have a feeling that man is just like me." I said.

"But,what about you?"

"It's okay,I need a break from all this."

"Are you sure,Rika?" Hanyu asked.

I nodded."Yes."

Next thing I knew, everything went black.

* * *

"Hanyu? Where are you?" I called out.

Right now,I was walking around in a forest, trying to find Hanyu.

"Rika? I'm over here!" I heard Hanyu yell.

I looked around and ran in the direction I guessed the voice was coming from. I found Hanyu standing in front of a gate. She was in her visible form and she was wearing a pink dress that was similar to mine, but mine was green.

My eyes widened when I saw the mansion that was behind the gate.

"Hanyu,is this...?"

"Yes it is and look over there." Hanyu said,pointing at the gate.

I looked in between the rusty metal bars. I saw four people standing in front of the mansion.

"Ve~It's really here!" a slightly high pitched male voice exclaimed cheerfully. He could be Italian, judging from the accent.

"I thought it was just a rumor...never thought we'd actually find it." a man in a white naval uniform said. Definately Japanese.

"It has such a desolate feel...not bad." the one in the dark blue uniform commented. Sounds like a German accent.

"I don't think it's very interresting though." the blond one said. Yep, this one's German too.

"Me neither. Can't we just look at it from the outside and go back?" The Japanese man asked.

"Aww after all the trouble we had to find it? Come on,let's just go in for a little while!" the Italian whined.

The blond sighed as he and the others disappeared into the house.

"Should we go in too?" Hanyu asked.

"If I didn't want to go in,I wouldn't be here in the first place." I mumbled.

"But Rika-"

I shot a glare at her, causing her to tremble with fear.

"We're going in. Besides we might have a little fun in there. Nipah!" I said,letting my cute and innocent personality take over.

The gate creaked as I pushed it open. Hanyu wouldn't stop saying "Au au au." as we walked towards the house. I carefully placed my hand on the doorknob and twisted it,slowly opening the door. I walked inside with Hanyu following me.

"Wow,it's pretty clean for an old house." I said, looking around.

"Hau au...this place is so quiet. It's scary."

"You,scared of haunted houses? You've seen much worse,so this should be nothing." I teased.

"Rika's so mean."

"Come on,let's look around for a bit!" I said.

There wasn't much to explore around the house. A majority of the rooms were locked. I walked into the living room. Everything still looked new which is strange. I'm pretty sure this mansion was pretty old. I heard a crunching sound when I stepped on something. I looked down to see pieces of a broken plate.

'_Strange...'_

"Rika,can we please got out of here?" Hanyu begged.

"You can go,but I'll stay. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said.

I followed Hanyu to the front door to see her leave. She turned the knob and it made a clicking noise. She frowned and started turning the doorknob back and forth.

"It won't open.I think we're stuck here."

"What?"

"We're stuck here." Hanyu repeated.

"Damn...why don't we look for the guys from before.I'm pretty sure they're in here somewhere."

Hanyu nodded. She suddenly gasped and her pupils dialated with fear. I turned around...

We both screamed...

* * *

**Me: Cliffie! You mad,bro?  
Reader: *death glare*  
Me: *giggles and points at reader* Aww he mad...XD  
So like it? Hate it? Drop a review plz and you get a cyber cookie!**

**The drawing that inspired me: NaikoruJ. deviantart art/I-understand-you-211245414**


End file.
